evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Manticore
The pirate Manticore is a pirate ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt= |buy/hire=Example |cost=12000000 (34 of 37 - Terrible) |tech_level=Example |speed=200 (29 of 34 - Terrible) |acceleration=300 (27 of 36 - Poor) |turning=30 (13 of 16 - Poor) |jump_time=3 days |jump_speed=Example |shields=500 (20 of 48 - Good) |shield_regen=40=1.2/sec (13 of 32 - Good) |armor=850 (9 of 41 - Very Good) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=1350 (12 of 52 - Very Good) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=225 (15 of 37 - Good) |deionize=30 (13 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=307 (8 of 53 - Excellent) |cargo_space=500 (4 out of 20 - Excellent) |guns=8 (1 of 9 - Best) |turrets=4 (4 of 8 - Good) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=700 (6 of 12 - Good) |crew=120 (6 of 20 - Very Good) |mass=1750 (5 of 31 - Excellent) |length=100 (10 of 23 - Good) |strength=425 (9 of 37 - Very Good) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=0% (10 of 10 - Worst) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Manticore }} | speaker = Hiring a Manticore }} The Manticore is an infamous Pirate vessel, designed for the sole purpose of attack and plunder. It is based on the same type of ring section used in the Pegasus and Leviathan, but adds an enormous arsenal highlighted by the "Crown of Thorns", an array of eight Ion Cannons. This ship is large, slow, and very expensive (12M credits), for which freighter captains all over the galaxy are thankful. Gameplay Analysis The infamous "beam bug" prevents the full effectiveness of the Crown of Thorns unless you use one of the bugfix plug-ins. The various subclasses of Manticores (IE: Carrier, Heavy Weapons Platform) all have different values for disabling. The standard Manticore disables at 10% of armour, while all of the variants do so at 33%. The Light Weapon version does not use Ion Cannons. When fighting this ship, take advantage of the limited range of the ion cannons and the short supply of guided weapons. A sufficiently fast and maneuverable ship with a long range weapon (e.g.- such as railguns) can defeat a manticore without taking a single hit. If you have the money, and the patience, this can be one of the best warships in the game. It has 500 tons of cargo room, which allows for complete usage of all the mass expansions in the game. Cheats and plug-ins aside, a converted and stripped-down manticore has approximately 500 tons of free space available. (Also, the Manticore, like the Thunderhead, fires guns from multiple points on the ship. This can be used to make a Minigun like cannon with either Capacitor pulse lasers, or, if you're feeling particularly skilled, Thunderhead lances.) There is a Manticore that you will come across sometimes named Tom Anthony (TomWoozle). He says silly remarks, but he can be nasty if you attack him, in the form of lots and lots of strong weapons. External Links Qaanol's Plug-ins - Plug-in that contains a fix for the bug mentioned above Category:Nova Pirates